


Found

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [25]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Jean Grey, Where I fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_She doesn't speak for a long time, even after he is seeing her on the astral plane._

_Why use her mouth when he can see her words?_


End file.
